Niisan's Love
by Googala2
Summary: There is many kinds of love in the shinobi world. But it is the love between two young siblings that is most pure. Itachi and Sasuke fluff. Not yaoi, but still so cute. Somewhat Hurt/comfort...


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Author's Note: This is my first Itachi and Sasuke based fluffy. But I think it is cute and it makes me smile. Hopefully you will enjoy it too.**

**If it is requested, and people like this fic, I will extend my writing preferences to include Sasuke and Itachi brother fluff in addition to the massive amounts of Hashirama/Madara lover's fluff I write.

* * *

**

**Nii-san's Love**

The sound of water running and the smell of steam floating through the halls shouldn't have surprised to the young Uchiha prodigy, given that it was little Sasuke's bath night. But that didn't mean that he wasn't a bit surprised when he heard the water suddenly start to run a few rooms away.

They had guests over, and their mother was too busy entertaining them to have started Sasuke's bath.

He ignored it.

The water stopped a moment later, but Itachi hardly paid it any mind. He flipped to the next page of his study book and began reading about the usefulness of effective genjutsu use when he heard it.

The sound of little wet feet pattering across the floor.

"Mama, mama, mama!" The voice cheered in delight, squealing happily with each step. "Mama."

Itachi looked up from his book, but immediately felt his eye twitch when he did.

Across the doorway, through the halls, ran a naked little Uchiha baby soaked in water, arms in front of him, waddling towards the guest room, with his little thingy bouncing about proudly.

Itachi blinked and looked back down at his book, flipping the page again.

That is until…

He felt warm wetness tug meekly on his foot.

It was a matching pair of black pools the older Uchiha looked down into when he cast a glance at his younger brother. "Nii-san, nii-san." The little baby giggled, pulling happily on Itachi's ankle that was hanging off the bed. "Bath time, nii-san, bath time."

Itachi blinked, before reaching down and poking his little brother gently on the forehead, wiping away the dripping hair plastered to tiny Sasuke's face as he did so, away from his eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe another time." He smiled down at the befuddled little baby. "You should ask Mama to get you some clothes."

Little Sasuke stared up at his big brother with pure, wide eyes, not understanding, and grabbed his finger with his tiny hands, shaking it intently. "Bath time." He smiled, trying to pull Itachi to a stand by his finger.

…And failing miserably as Itachi didn't budge.

Itachi softly eased his finger from his brother's hold, straightening up and finding his place in his book. He struggled to not look down at his baby brother, hoping the younger would become bored and finish his bath properly.

"Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san." Baby Sasuke started to chant louder and louder, his voice starting to waver dangerously. "Nii-san." Itachi felt the pull of light tugging on the sheets below him, knowing that his younger brother was trying to climb up the bedside. "Nii-san!" The voice was cracking, and the pulling of his sheets continued more vigorously.

It went on like this for the better part of three minutes.

There was a thud, followed by a high-pitched wail. Itachi glanced over to find his little brother sitting on the ground, hands tightened into a fist, with tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. "Nii, nii, nii-san?" Sasuke wailed, throwing himself to the floor, hyperventilating.

He started flailing his little fists in the air, blindly, caught in the height of his fit.

Itachi's heart clenched painfully.

Through his tears, Sasuke saw Itachi staring down at him with a hurt expression and wobble up to a stand, stumbling towards the bed and reaching up towards the older boy, trying to once again grab hold of the sheets and pull himself up.

"Nii-san!" He wailed again, tears flowing down his flushed face as he clenched and unclenched his fists up at his brother, wanting to be held. "Up. Up. Up." He gave in to another fit of high-pitched wails, starting to choke on his cries. "Nii, nii, nii…" The hiccups began as he rubbed at his eyes with small, chubby hands.

"Sasuke." Itachi smiled gently, tenderly reaching down and pulling the younger into his embrace, cradling the young Uchiha in his arms and allowing the younger to press his tear-stained face into his shirt. "Shhh. It's okay. I just have to finish this page and I'll help you finish your bath." He rubbed his fingers through Sasuke's fine, soft baby hair. "Alright?"

Sasuke's hiccups continued as he closed his eyes tiredly and remained silent, still being too young to fully understand what he'd been told. All he knew was that his brother was holding him so closely and that he was safe in that embrace.

And the warmth coming from Itachi's body soothed him, as only a young child can be soothed.

Tiny Sasuke grasped the front of Itachi's shirt, holding on to the fabric while he pressed his nose into the elder's chest further.

Itachi wrapped little Sasuke up in his blanket to cover him and held the little one to his chest dearly while he finished the rest of his page. He nuzzled his chin into the soft locks of his younger brother's sweet smelling hair, feeling the smoothness of the locks beneath his lips and patting his back comfortingly. Rocking him to sleep.

Itachi kissed tiny Sasuke on the forehead, lingering for the briefest of moments before resting his cheek on the younger's head.

Itachi closed his eyes…

And sighed.

"I love you Sasuke."

* * *

**Please Review...**


End file.
